An illfated day
by RecliningHorizontally
Summary: A stand-alone sequel to An illfated night. Isaac, Scott and Stiles find some trouble when they're cheating on the midterm. Derek is NOT happy! Warning: spanking of a teen by his guardian, and a little bit of bad language.


**I don't own TW or the cover photo (no copyright infringement intended). **

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews to "An illfated night", I appreciate them all :) OoshaBoosha and a lot of other people wished for some more Isaac/Derek in the same universe, so here you all go – I hope you'll enjoy this one as well... And sorry for the wait; my muse suddenly went on an extended vacation.**

* * *

Isaac was sitting on the couch, a stack of books scattered on the coffee table. He stretched and ran a hand through his hair before letting out a tired sigh. Just when he was about to get up, Derek entered the room. He eyed the teen surrounded by books and took a seat next to him.

"How's school?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Isaac swallowed before looking at Derek.

"Could be better, I guess..." he said vaguely and kicked one of the books lightly, "it's just... this wolf thing kinda gets in the way of school, and there's a midterm tomorrow and it's gonna suck."

"Being a werewolf is not an excuse to not do your homework, Isaac," Derek said, "getting an education is still important."

Isaac gave an annoyed sigh and looked at his alpha.

"I know, Derek, I'm just not an A+-student, okay!"

"Just study for the test, and I'm sure you'll do fine."

Derek offered a smile and patted Isaac and the back as he got up to leave. The teen bit his tongue, for some reason irritated by Derek's words. He didn't need to be told about the importance of education! He knew that doing well in high school was essential to his possibilities later, but getting nagged about studying really just made Isaac fear the test even more.

xxx

Isaac felt his stomach churn as he walked slowly down the hall. His head was flooded with all sorts of information that he needed to remember for the midterm, and he brushed his sweaty palms on his pants. It didn't help his own nerves that the halls of the school reeked of fear and nervousness, and Isaac swallowed hard when he passed a girl who was seemingly having a minor melt down by her locker.

"You've studied for weeks," her friend said reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Her words mimicked those of Derek last night, and Isaac gritted his teeth. He had to do well on this test!

Isaac continued down the hall, but slowed down when he suddenly heard voices coming from outside.

"This sucks!" Scott exclaimed and kicked the dirt, "my grades are bad enough as it is, after this they're gonna be a complete disaster."

Stiles squinted slightly and slapped his friend on the back.

"Come on, Scott, it can't be that bad."

The werewolf just raised a brow at Stiles and let out a defeated sigh.

"Oh!" Stiles said, "well it shouldn't really come as a surprise, though, midterms are kind of a recurring thing..."

Scott sent his best friend an exasperated look.

"I know that, Stiles," he said in an annoyed voice, "but that doesn't mean I got around to study for it! I really need some good luck, man, my mom's not gonna be happy!"

Stiles bit his lip and looked like he was contemplating something.

"Wanna revive our scam from middle school?"

Scott threw him a look with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, if we get caught..."

"We never got caught in middle school," Stiles reasoned, "and this is sort of a big thing. But if you want to take the test yourself that's cool."

Scott didn't have to consider for too long.

"No, let's do it," he said and sent his best friend a grateful smile, "thanks man!"

Stiles pushed the door open and spotted Isaac who was resting his back against Scott's locker.

"Hey Isaac," Scott greeted, and the other werewolf nodded in response.

"So," Isaac started in a low voice, "I overheard what you two were talking about-"

"Dude!" Stiles hissed indignantly, "what the hell happened to privacy?!"

"Shut up, Stiles," Isaac shot, "I really need to do well on this, so can you cut me in on your little trick?"

Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"I don't know, Isaac," Stiles said quietly, "the more people involved in this, the higher the risk of getting caught."

"Come on guys. Derek's nagging me about my grades and the importance of education, I need a good grade on this!"

"Well, you're the one in charge of this, so it's really up to you," Scott said, looking at Stiles.

The lanky teen ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks for that, Scotty!" he said sarcastically and slapped his friend on the back, "Okay, fine," he said then and looked at Isaac, "but you better be careful! My dad's not gonna be thrilled about me getting busted for cheating!"

Isaac lit up in a smile, the knot in his stomach loosening a bit.

"Okay, so how do we do this thing?"

xxx

Stiles bit the end of his pencil and looked around before making note of all the answers he had written down so far. He raised his hand and Harris went to his desk with an annoyed look on his face. Stiles quietly got permission to go to the bathroom, and he sent his accomplishes a quick glance before he left the room.

Stiles quickly closed the door to the stall and pulled at the roll of toilet paper. When he had a long enough sheet he pulled out the pen from his pocket. With great care Stiles scribbled down the answers on the fragile paper and rolled it back up once he was done.

Within five minutes after Stiles had returned to the classroom Scott raised his hand and was permitted to go. He returned with a satisfied smirk on his face, and so did Isaac ten minutes later.

The first round of the plan had worked out beautifully, and Scott smiled to himself as he entered the classroom again, having copied the last set of answers that Stiles had written on the toilet paper. When he went to sit down, he noticed Ethan sending him a scrutinizing glare, and Scott swallowed hard. He quickly slipped into his seat, but felt the alpha's eyes burn on the back of his neck, and Scott tried getting Isaac's attention to make him go to the bathroom as fast as possible to flush the evidence after memorizing the answers.

"No talking, McCall!" Harris barked sternly, making Scott look down and the rest of the class look up.

Scott took a deep breath and, when he let out the air, mouthed the words "go, now!", hoping that Isaac would hear the message. Just as the blond teen was raising his hand, Harris went to the back of the class and both Scott, Isaac and Stiles looked on as Ethan left the room with a smug look plastered on his face.

It didn't take long before Ethan returned, the traitorous roll of toilet paper in one hand. Harris looked up when he didn't just go to his seat, and when he saw what the teen was holding he narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Everyone continue, I'll be back in one minute."

Harris left the room with Ethan, and Isaac sent Scott and Stiles a panicked look. This was so bad!

xxx

A million thoughts went through Isaac's head when he, Scott and Stiles were walking down the hall to the principal's office. Harris was right on their tail, their tests and the roll of toilet paper safely tucked under his arm, and he was soundly scolding the boys as they made their way down the

corridors.

He opened the door to the office after making the boys wait outside, and before long they were all called in.

Principal O'Connor did not look happy to say the very least. He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk and all three boys took a seat. Harris was looming in the corner and crossed his arms before nodding his head towards the paper on the table.

"Do you want to explain yourselves?" he asked, looking the boys over angrily.

Isaac felt his cheeks heat up and sweat permeate his palms and he looked down when both his teacher and the principal eyed him.

"Why are we even here?" Stiles asked with mild annoyance, and Isaac felt his heart beat in his chest. He wasn't used to being sent to the principal's and wasn't sure he could play this game as well as Stiles.

"Why are you here?!" O'Connor echoed in disbelief, his cheeks turning slightly pink,"Look at this," he continued and rustled one of the pieces of paper wildly.

"Three completely identical tests!"

"Well, are the answers correct?" Stiles asked and raised his brows at the principal.

The older man was obviously getting agitated by Stiles' behavior, and Isaac wouldn't be surprised if he completely blew his top in the next minute.

"They are," Harris confirmed, "but that is beside the point-"

"How can it be beside the point? If the answers are correct the tests _should_ be identical."

Principal O'Connor exhaled loudly and looked like he wanted to throttle the kid in front of him. Both Scott and Isaac eyed their shoes, not daring to look up in fear of giving everything away.

"For Christ's sake," the man yelled and slapped the table, "the answers are copied on the toilet paper to give to your friends! How stupid do you think we are, Stilinski?!"

Stiles crinkled his forehead and sent the principal a cheeky glance.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he said in a low voice.

Next to Stiles, Isaac sucked in a breath when Harris slammed his fist down the table and started yelling. The principal held up a hand to silence the irate teacher, who was absolutely beet red in the face, and then pointed at the boys.

"Just stop this charade now, boys, and it'll be detention rather than suspension!"

Isaac and Scott looked at each other and both swallowed hard. Suspensions wouldn't go down well in their households; and it wouldn't either at the Stilinski house, they both knew, but Stiles seemed hellbent on claiming innocence.

"You don't have any solid evidence," Stiles pointed out, "Ethan could have done this when he went to the bathroom!"

"Enough!" principal O'Connor roared and leaned over the desk to loom over Stiles.

All three boys flinched and Isaac felt his cheeks burn.

"Last chance! Detention or suspension?"

Isaac discretely kicked Stiles' leg to make him shut up and then looked at the principal.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. O'Connor," he said quietly, "I...I was just so afraid of failing and I needed a good grade on this..."

"Mr. Lahey, cheating is _not_ acceptable! This is a midterm in high school not a math test in the fifth grade, and you should have known there would be severe consequences for breaking the rules like this!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Isaac said miserably.

"You'll all receive a 0 on the test and you'll stay for after school detention for the next two weeks!"

All the boys hung their heads and Scott sighed deeply. This would make his final grade plummet even further! Melissa McCall would not be pleased!

The principal picked up his phone and asked his secretary to call the parents and guardian of the boys, and even Stiles looked crestfallen.

xxx

Isaac bounced his leg up and down nervously while he waited outside the office along with Scott and Stiles. Melissa, the Sheriff and Derek were being briefed by the principal and both Scott and Isaac could smell the anger pulsing from the adults in the adjacent room.

"My mom is gonna lose it," Scott said dejectedly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dude, my dad isn't exactly gonna be happy either. He used a pretty colorful language the last time O'Connor had called him..."

"Guys, _Derek Hale_ is my guardian!" Isaac squawked with furrowed brows, and Stiles and Scott both winced at the words.

"Yeah, you take the prize!" Stiles mumbled, happy that he wasn't the one who was going to leave with the big alpha. He remembered all too well how Derek had smacked the bejesus out of him earlier in the year. His ass had been sore for days and it hadn't been fun sitting on the wooden chairs at school.

The door suddenly opened and Stiles, who was sitting closest to the door, visibly flinched. Melissa's cheeks were flushed and she snapped her fingers to get Scott on his feet.

"Really, Scott!" she said sternly as her son got up, "Now you're cheating on your tests?"

Scott bit his lip and followed his mom down the hallway after sending his friends a somewhat desperate look.

The Sheriff was the next one out of the door and he pulled his son from the chair with a firm grasp around the back of his neck. Stiles let out a small, indignant huff and exhaled when his dad propelled him forcefully down the corridor.

"I'm amazed your teachers haven't permanently moved your desk and chair to the principal's office, Stiles," the man admonished,"It seems like you spend half your days there anyway!"

"Jesus, Dad, I was just trying to help my friends," Stiles mumbled, but didn't get to say anything else before the Sheriff resumed his painful grip around Stiles' neck.

Isaac felt Derek's eyes burn on the back of his head and he quickly got up from the chair. It had been a long time since Isaac had seen his alpha this angry and he felt his stomach churn.

"Derek, I'm-"

"Save it!" Derek rumbled quietly followed by an almost inaudible growl and Isaac sucked in his breath.

The big werewolf spun Isaac around and with a firm hold on his upper arm escorted him from the school without another word.

In the parking lot Isaac got a last glimpse of Stiles as he climbed his jeep to follow his dad home. Isaac could smell his nervousness from where he stood and realized that he probably reeked of panic as well.

Derek just pointed to the Camaro and Isaac slid into the passenger seat. The ride to the loft was silent but inside Isaac's mind all sorts of scenarios were playing out, none of which ended on a bright note.

xxx

Derek had taken position in front of Isaac who was sitting on the couch, looking rather perturbed. There had been stern looks, angry questioning and then feeble and failed attempts to explain the situation. Derek huffed and gave Isaac a long, hard stare. Then he went to sit on a chair by the dinner table and tapped his finger on the wooden surface.

"We're gonna take care of this right now. Get over here."

Isaac felt sick to his stomach and his pulse increased drastically.

"Derek, can't you just yell at me some more?"

The big alpha crossed his arms and kept his eyes fixed on Isaac.

"Or ground me. That works too," the teen tried.

There was still no answer and Isaac fidgeted on the spot. He knew where this was headed and didn't like it at all.

"If I have to drag you to the chair, you won't like the consequences!"

"I doubt I'll like it anyway..." Isaac mumbled with a pout and stayed planted on the couch.

"Isaac!" Derek grumbled firmly, making the teen in question squirm even more, "Get your ass over here or I'll come get you!"

With an exaggerated sigh Isaac got up and hesitantly went to Derek. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt and couldn't look his alpha in the eye. Derek might be his guardian but he was not his father, and having him whack his ass made Isaac embarrassed; Derek wasn't all that much older, really.

Not that Isaac's dad would have ever punished him that way for something as serious as cheating on a midterm. There would have been fists flying, dragging Isaac by the hair and that God-awful freezer involved. And fear. So much fear!

Isaac realized that not even a tiny grain of fear was present in him now. He knew Derek would never do anything abusive. That he would never hurt him like his father had.

It was as if Derek could read his mind and the alpha grabbed the teen by his wrist. He yanked him down over his strong legs and anchored him firmly in place.

"I'm not him, Isaac," Derek said softly, "I wont harm you."

"I know," Isaac answered quietly and squeezed his eyes shut.

He tensed when the first slap echoed off the walls and Isaac gritted his teeth to stop himself from making any sounds. The next swat was harder, the next one even more so.

Derek quickly settled into a steady, painful rhythm and Isaac was rocked forward with every blow to his backside. After a few minutes' time Derek started scolding.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this, Isaac!" he chastened, "I just told you yesterday that if you studied you'd do fine, and then you go and make this piss poor decision!"  
"I'm sorry," Isaac mumbled through clenched teeth.

"You better be!" Derek grumbled.

Isaac swallowed hard and then felt a surge of indignation flare in his chest.

"But I did it because I was afraid you'd get mad if I got a bad grade-"

Derek furrowed his brow and increased the strength behind the swats.

"Are you trying to say it's _my_ fault you cheated?!" he asked and aimed at the tender junction between ass and thigh.

Isaac sharply sucked in his breath.

"OW!" he spat and wriggled involuntarily, "No, that's not what I-aah meant."

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna hear that crap!"

He swatted again and Isaac whimpered.

"And how the _hell_ did it make sense in your head that I'd be mad if you got a bad grade but not if you were caught cheating on the fucking test?!"

Isaac steadied himself with his hands on the floor and let out a curse.

"Ow fuck! Aah, Derek, stop! Aah-I didn't think we'd get caught..."

"You were scheming with _Stiles_!" Derek said, "That kid's a walking trouble-magnet, of course you'd get caught!"

For a short while the only sounds heard were the loud slaps of Derek's gigantic hands making contact with Isaac's burning behind. Then Derek spoke again.

"If you ever do something like that again this spanking will seem like a walk in the park! Are we clear?"

Isaac nodded furiously and hissed as Derek began a short round of three smacks to the same spot before moving on.

"I can't hear your head rattle, are we clear!"

"Ahow, yes sir!" Isaac yelped, instantly widening his eyes in horror when he realized he had just called Derek "sir".

Derek allowed himself a small smile at Isaac's way of addressing him, but didn't show his amusement to the teen. He had no desire to increase the awkwardness that he was certain Isaac was already feeling.

xxx

Finally the swats came to an end and Isaac slid off Derek's lap with a wince. His ass was on fire and he carefully went to the couch to lie down on his stomach. Derek pulled a chair to the coffee table and eyed the pained boy in front of him.

"I'd really prefer not having to do this again," he said flatly and raised a brow at Isaac.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Isaac mumbled and sent Derek a fleeting look.

He was still embarrassed by the whole sir-thing but was relieved that Derek didn't mention it at all.

"So you were always the perfect student, I suppose?" Isaac said and hissed as a flash of pain shot through his ass when he moved.

Derek gave a light chuckle and smiled at Isaac.

"Not even close," he said, "I was always cutting class or pulling pranks... and my grades sucked!"

"And then you bust my ass for bending the rules, totally unfair!" Isaac said with mock-seriousness.

"I never got an education and now I'm living off my family's wealth! You need to take care of yourself, Isaac, go to college and get a degree in something you like."

Isaac nodded and smiled to himself. He knew Derek was right.

"Did you ever cheat?"

"Only once. Peter did it all the time and he was never caught, he was always a sly bastard, and I figured I'd try it as well."

"Did it work?" Isaac asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer already.

"Not exactly," Derek admitted slowly, "I was caught red-handed, hauled to the office and picked up by my mom."

"Ouch!"

"Yea, she was pissed. To put it mildly."

Derek looked at the ceiling, clearly reliving the memory.

"What happened?" Isaac asked after a while in silence.

Derek licked his lips and looked at the teen on the couch.

"Let's just say you should be happy Talia Hale wasn't the one to catch you cheating on a midterm!"

"Come on, Derek," Isaac incited, and the alpha soon caved.

"Fine," he said, "she dragged me home and wore my ass out with a wooden spoon. She stopped when the damn thing broke in half!"

Isaac couldn't help but laugh at the image of Derek "Gigantorhand" Hale being soundly whooped with a kitchen utensil.

"Laugh all you want, but that woman had a mean swing!" Derek said with a smile and got up from the chair, "now do me a favor and shut up for the next hours and do your homework, okay!"

Isaac nodded and moved on the couch. The pain was slowly subsiding and the teen grabbed his book bag from next to the sofa.

He sighed at the sight of the amount of work he had ahead of him, but determinedly opened the first book and started reading. He'd take studying over an ass-whooping any day. And no way in hell was he ever going to give Derek a reason to break a spoon or spatula or whatever else on his poor behind for cheating on a test.

* * *

**I love feedback, so feel more than welcome to leave your thoughts on this little one shot. **

**Oh, and if you enjoy my work check out my other stuff on my account AlsoRecliningHorizontally :)**


End file.
